My Prince Charming is a Dragon
by asdfgay
Summary: When Natsu saves Lucy from a Doll mage that tries to kidnap her, she realizes one thing. Natsu is her prince charming and something more. Sweet one- shot. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so please be kind to me and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the story.

…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I am screaming my lungs out because a doll controlling mage is after me. His black hair fluttered against the slight breeze as he held me captured on his strong arms. I am pushed up against his shoulders as I continued to scream in his ears. Apparently, no reaction.

"LET GO OF ME!" as I banged my feet on his chest and still no reaction.

"NATSU!" I just shouted out of nowhere as I feel his presence lingering on the air. I don't know how or why I just felt him.

Then I heard a roar escaped from one of the alley ways. A dragon's roar to be precise. Then from the same lane, a huge fire erupted.

"Natsu!" I yelled a relief bellow as I realize that he is here to save me when I had it hard- as always. Happy appeared behind him- flying over his head.

"Happy!" I shouted—apparently relieved that they are here.

"Aye!" Happy let out a cheerful and reassuring _aye_ his usual response and greeting.

He directed another fire to the mage- who I just remembered his comrades calling as Nick- but he swiftly dodges the attack Natsu bestow. He quickly put me down as I used the opportunity to escape. But he is faster; he uses his power to direct the nearest rope to me. It binds me impeccably as it slowly contorts to my body tightly. The rigid hold of the lash made me twitch in pain as if every minute it stiffens on my waist, which I wouldn't be surprised if it truly did.

"Let go of her _now_." He specifically emphasize the last part that came out more of like a growl from him. Happy is just there flying and watching on the sidelines unfortunately that's the only thing he can do.

But Nick just smirk at him. Onyx eyes flashing dangerously with a trace of malevolence on Natsu's amber ones.

"Try me." The smirk didn't leave his pale features. His voice is full of ridicule towards my pink- haired nakama.

"You bastard!" he charged at him without even hesitating or blinking a single eye. Another fire ball is sent at him.

Nick darts at his fireball as he backed away a few skips.

"Rock Doll." As instantly as he shouts the chant, the rocks from the nearby constraction site form a huge robot- like appearance. I got a sensation of huge déjà vu swept over me. And I know I need to help him I can't be useless to him. I must lend a hand to him besides I am the one who puts him in this ominous condition anyways. I decided to reach for my key holder and feel the spirit I need. The feel is stronger than any other key as it _is_ the strongest and the leader of the 12 Zodiacs. Leo the Lion.

Loke.

"Open gate of the Lion. Leo" golden light quickly appears as Loke is transporting from the spirit world to here. When a flash of golden hair and a pair of blue sunglasses appeared, there stood my toughest spirit as he is the strongest among all spirit.

_This would do and help Natsu._

"Loke, please do everything and help Natsu." I pleaded him though I hate ordering him around or any of my spirits; I need to in order to fight alongside with my comrade that was currently ducking away from the rock doll.

"If that's what you want Lucy but let me untie you first." He said as he inched a little closer to me.

"Thanks Loke but please help Natsu first. As you can see, he is in a risky situation right now." I send my best puppy dog eyes to him while saying in an ultimate I- need- your- help- really- badly look.

"Ok. If that's what you want." He is a bit unsure of the moment but I still prevail.

He headed to Natsu as he tries to help him. But that move made Nick more conceited than before. I didn't know why but that look tells me that he had already won the fight.

"Stupid." He muttered "Spirits are of my advantage."

I didn't know why but I think I know the reason behind his smugness and me being a Celestial mage. With a flick of his hand the doll reared away from him. Then Loke shoots a beam of deadly light towards Natsu.

"Loke!" I screech to him. "What are you doing are you crazy?"

"Lucy. Look I am sorry but this guy is controlling me. I don't know what's happening to me or even how he can control me." He answered and threw me a worried look. Like something is happening inside him. Technically, something does.

"Stupid Celestial wizard, I am a Doll mage. I can control those who are not human and your spirits aren't." he cackled a very creepy laugh that sent my spine into chills.

The only thing that came to my mind is a word.

Brainless.

Me that is. That's why it appears familiar to me. I have encountered a Doll mage before. A dark pink- haired girl on the Garuna island that became our ally. That is the same and exact reason Happy is just watching and not helping. The mage might control him. Hi may think and act like a human but he is still not.

This is dangerous. Natsu and Loke, I can't even imagine what is going to happen now.

"Force gate closure." My loud panicked voice rang through the empty place and I keep repeating the same words of my futile attempts to close the gate as if it is where my life hangs. Which is in a way, it does.

"Loke you promise. Promise that you would do everything for me." I was practically yelling at him and he seems to gain a little consciousness over his own body. Then with a puff of smoke he disappeared after mouthing an apology. The sorry is returned by a small smile from me.

_Thank God that he listened to me. _I could feel hot liquid flowing from my eyes.

Then I notice Natsu is not going well with his petty attacks with the rock doll. Every time it gets destroyed another one formed again.

"Natsu! You need to attack the Nick not the doll itself." He give me a questioning glance and I know what it is about. Knowing Natsu, it is probably about how I know his name instead of how I know the tactics on defeating a doll mage.

"Thanks, Lucy." And shot me a big grin from one ear to another.

_Stupid move. _

Nick used the opening to attack him using the new- formed rock doll. I scrambled to my feet and hurriedly block the attack of the said gigantic doll. The solid rock that outlines the hand and arm hits me on my small body. I could feel the rocks shaking the inside of my body. I let out a cry of pain as I surge down the pavement. The last thing I can see is Natsu hurrying to my aid while Nick's onyx eyes shone with the outmost hatred with a mixture of amusement.

Then, everything blurred and I just let myself consumed into darkness.

…

Natsu's POV

All I could see is Lucy charging towards me saving me from my idiotic position and letting my guard down. I ran as rapidly as possible to her side as she lost consciousness. My thoughts are in full panic and angry mode. Happy also flies to her side as he slowly unties the rope in her body. I twitch as I saw how it made red marks on her body.

"HOW DARE YOU HATE LUCY, YOU PIECE OF THRASH?" I dash towards him my tawny eyes flashing with pure loathing. One coherent thing that passes my mind is not exactly what you can call humanly.

I am going to kill this guy. Painfully.

"Fire dragon's iron fist." My fist is all covered in fire as I directed the punch to him. But his damn rock doll blocks the attack.

"What a coward." I snickered in front of him. Taunting him. But I can feel a new source of power. Resentment- resentment to what he did to Lucy. He is seriously going to pay for this—with his life.

He uses again his magic to control a piece of torch and chuck it to me. The flame erupted into a mass of fire that instantly envelopes me. I can feel the familiar warmth and power engulfing me with every dance of the red fire.

"What's better to take down fire but the fire itself." He retorted boastfully. That certainly annoys me for only heavens know why.

I hurriedly swallow the fire around me like my favorite food and it is certainly one of _my_ favorite foods.

"Now that I've eaten I am all revved up."

"W- w- what kind of human are you. Y- y-you a-are not even human." he stammers in front of me. The expression on his face is priceless. Pure shocked and terror.

_Serves him right._

Now it is my turn to smirk at him.

"Fire dragon's roar." I send him the finishing blow as a massive flame erupted from my mouth. The attack was unexpected and he didn't have any time to react. He is instantly burned to suffer even third degree burns.

I don't care what happens next because Happy- bless his soul- called the Rune Knights. I just shot Nick a glare before the Rune Knights take him away.

I carried Lucy bridal style and put her firmly in my arms. With all the force I could manage, I started to run like there is no tomorrow towards the nearest hospital. Happy is flying and following me behind, catching with my pace.

When I came to the hospital, the doctors acted fast and get her from my arms. They quickly stuff her in the emergency room and all I could do is stare hopelessly at the door.

…

Lucy's POV

When I wake up, I could feel something hard resting on my arms. Is this heaven? Maybe. The walls were all white and I have a really uncomfortable feeling. The thing resting on my arm isn't moving and I am left wondering what it really is.

As I open one blurry eye, all I can see with my groggy vision is a mop of pink hair.

Natsu. He is resting his head near my arm. When I move my hand just a little bit, he quickly jerked up from his slumber.

"Lucy." He hugged me tightly and I cringed in the sharp pain from my abdomen. Sensing my discomfort, he parted away from me and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously but his face instantly turned to that of seriousness.

"Lucy I thought you are not going to wake up." His voice is caught and I can see his eyes is starting to water.

"Wait." Confusion quickly hits me like a truck "How long am I gone?"

"A week." He said in a small voice.

"Lu-Lucy I thought you are going to die back there. The doctors said you're ok but then you are not waking up." His breath hitched a little. Then he started to sob. I was troubled that Natsu Dragoneel is sobbing on my bed sheet but I guess I just worried him too much.

"Lucy, I can't leave without you." His voice broke several times as he wiped his tears with the tissue beside my bed.

"Lucy I love you. I don't know what I am going to do if that happens." He looked sincerely into my eyes. I could feel a lump starting to form on my throat.

To say I am stunned would be the understatement of the century and I just stared at him as mixed emotions pour over me.

"Natsu I…"

…

(5 months after)

I could hear Natsu and Gray bickering from beside me.

"Shut up, squinty eyes." Gray said.

"What did you say, droopy eyes?" Natsu retorted. I allowed myself to smile a little.

And as I look at him, my scarf- wearing dragon slayer wasn't really that fierce, in fact, he is my savior.

Where else in the world would you find a fire dragon- slayer as your prince and a friend- or in my case- for a BOYFRIEND?

…

A/N: Yay! Finally, it is finish. I hope you will like this. Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review because I really appreciate it. No flames please, just constructive criticisms, I am not ready for flames yet. If you have anything to say to me or any gibberish stuff, you are very much welcome to send me a PM. Thank you...

Love,

Yel-chan


End file.
